TRAPPED
by DeanWinchestersGirl84
Summary: After Jo is kidnapped, Ellen calls the Winchester boys as a last resort at finding her daughter. Once Jo is found, she and Dean are trapped inside a building, forcing them to face their true feelings about each other. Pairing: Dean/Jo, Sam/Ruby Comment!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

[Five hours ago]

"Mom!" Jo yelled, blocking the window with the heaviest boxes she could find lying around the pub. They were under attack. Jo didn't know what it was, or what it wanted, but she knew it couldn't be good. She couldn't see her mother anymore, and she was beginning to get scared. After the Roadhouse had been destroyed, Ellen had come looking for Jo, and she had finally found her. Therefore, Jo had just gotten her mother back, and she would be damned if she was going to lose her again.

"I'm right here, baby," Ellen answered, coming up behind Jo, helping her move the rest of the tables in front of the entrance, attempting to secure the area; protecting her daughter from being injured.

Jo smiled at her mother, glad that she was there to help her at this moment. She knew the demon was going to get in eventually, and they would probably not be able to fight it off, but having her mother there made her feel safe and peaceful. If she was going to die, she would rather she die with her mother than die alone. The women slid down to sit on the floor, their backs resting against the tables blocking the doorway.

Suddenly, there was a white light, blinding the women for a second. When the light was out, they were able to open their eyes, only to find they were staring a demon straight in the face. It backhanded Ellen, sending her into the opposite wall. Jo stood up and took a swing at the thing, but it dodged, counter-attacking her, causing her to hit her head hard on the table. She tried to stand, but she was too disoriented. And that's when she felt the hands on her hips, pulling her up off the floor. She was turned in the demons arms so she was staring at the thing. The white light appeared again, enveloping Jo.

Ellen stood just in time to see her daughter being engulfed in the white light. "No!" she screamed running for the demon holding her daughter. Suddenly, she was knocked backwards, smacking her head off the table, causing her to black out.

[Now]

Slowly, Ellen opened her eyes, blinking against the bright rays the sun was shining through the windows. All of the boxes that were put in front of the windows were gone, having been blown out of the way when the demon entered the pub. Also, the tables and chairs had been blown out of the way of the front entrance, leaving the pub completely open. Ellen raised herself up off the ground, holding onto a table to steady her wobbling movements. She put her hand up to the back of her head, seeing her blood on her fingers when she pulled her hand away.

"Jo!" Ellen yelled, hoping she was in hearing distance. When she didn't answer, Ellen yelled again. "Jo! Where are you?!" Again, Jo didn't answer.

Forgetting all about her own injuries, she ran through the pub, yelling Jo's name, hoping her daughter would answer her. She stopped once she was back at the table, holding onto it once again to steady herself. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her; the fight to keep the demon out; the demon finally getting in; the bright light as it attacked; and finally, Jo in the things arms, completely taken over by the same bright light she had seen when the demon came in.

Fingers trembling, entire body shaking, Ellen reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She rang Bobby's number, hoping he would pick up. He did. "Bobby! Jo's gone!"

"What?' Bobby asked on the other line. "What happened, Ellen?"

"We were attacked. A demon came in and fought us. I was knocked out and when I woke up, Jo was gone. The demon took her, Bobby! Please, I need your help!"

"Okay, yeah, of course. I'm about two days away."

Ellen rolled her eyes and leaned further onto the table, feeling the tears stinging, ready to fall. "That's too long of a wait, Bobby! She could be dead by then!" She drew in a long, deep breath. "I can't lose her, Bobby. I lost my husband to a demon. I can't lose my daughter to one, too."

"All right, Ellen. I'll be there as soon as I can. In the meantime, call Sam and Dean. I think they're close by working a case. They can help."

Ellen shook her head, not caring that Bobby couldn't see the gesture. She closed the phone, quickly opening it again and dialing Sam's number. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard his familiar voice. "Sam?"

Sam looked over at Dean, not able to believe who he was hearing on the other line. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Oh, Sam." Ellen let out a sigh. "I need your help."

"Okay, it's okay. What's wrong?" Sam could tell Ellen was crying.

"It's Jo. She's missing. I called Bobby but he's a couple days away. He told me you boys might be nearby and could help me find my daughter. I'm at the pub."

Sam breathed in deep when he heard Jo was in trouble. He remembered the time he had been possessed and had tried to hurt Jo. He figured he owed it to her to find her. "Okay. We'll be there in ten minutes." Sam hung up.

"Who was that?" Dean asked looking at his brother, still crunching down on the chips he was eating for breakfast. Sam didn't answer. "Sam?"

"Huh? Oh! That was Ellen. She's at the pub." Sam looked into his brother's eyes. "Jo's in trouble."

Practically breaking all the driving laws, Dean turned the car around and sped off in the direction of the pub. He didn't need details; well, not yet anyway. The only thing he needed to know was that Jo was in trouble, and he was on his way, prepared to do whatever it took to get her safe again.

They arrived at the pub in less than five minutes; Sam hadn't expected Dean to drive so fast. Dean was out of the car first and headed into the pub, almost running. When they entered, they saw Ellen sitting at one of the tables having a drink. She had an ice pack on the back of her head, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sitting across from Ellen, Dean asked, "Ellen, what happened?"

Ellen looked up at Dean, eyes rimmed with tears. "A demon attacked us last night. It knocked me out. Right before I passed out, I saw it take Jo. I don't know where she is. I don't even know if she's--" Ellen lowered her head, unable to finish her sentence and took another swig from the beer in her hand.

"She's alive," Sam assured her, taking a seat next to Dean. "It's okay, Ellen. Dean and I are going to find her and bring her back to you. Safe and as good as new." He touched her hand, looking into her eyes. "I promise."

Ellen smiled at Sam, knowing that he was just trying to help. She gave his hand a strong squeeze, letting him know she appreciated the effort he was making at helping her feel better. Then, she turned her attention to Dean. "Can you do this? Can you bring her back to me? Safe and in one piece?"

Dean looked into Ellen's swollen, puffy eyes. "I can. And I will. I promise." He put every bit of emotion he had in him into those two words. "Now, tell me everything about last night that you remember. I have to know what we're going up against so we can kill it." He made sure he emphasized the last part of the sentence. He wanted to kill this thing so bad. He had never wanted to kill anything more in his entire life.

Once Ellen had told them everything, they were in the car and on their way to find Jo. Sam had done some research on his lap top, and he had come up with a name: Amore. Also, he found that these things would live in big, abandoned, mansion-type houses; places no one would ever think to search for anyone. After calculating how much time the thing had to get away and how many miles it could have traveled in that amount of time, they came to the conclusion there could be ten places this thing could be hiding. They had already hit seven of them.

As they continued to drive, Sam began to wonder if they were ever going to find Jo; they had been driving all night, and it was well into the next morning. And even if they did find her, who's to say she would be all right? Sure, he wished she would be intact and safe, but from his experience, the people they cared about always ended up getting hurt; their mother, Jess, their father. Hell, even he and Dean had died. Of course, he didn't remember anything about his death, but Dean had been in Hell for four months before he was pulled out. Bad things always seemed to happen to them.

The tires skidded against the gravel as Dean pulled the car over. He jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him, walking to the trunk. Quickly, he opened the trunk, pulling out his favorite sawed-off rifle and his '45. Then, he handed Sam the sawed-off rifle he always used. With his gun, he pointed to the alley. "You hit the back, stake it out. I'll check out the front."

Sam closed his mouth, pressing his lips into a hard line. "Dean, I don't think we should split up. It could be dangerous."

"Sam, you said this thing doesn't stick around after it has it's victims. That it only comes back when it's ready to kill them." Sam shook his head 'yes'. "Then we should be fine. This thing only took Jo a couple of hours ago. Surely, it's not ready to kill her yet."

Sam knew Dean was right, and they would get a lot more covered if they split up. Without arguing anymore, Sam shook his head, heading off in the direction of the alley leading to the back entrance of the building. Before he disappeared into the alley, he looked back at his big brother, watching as he kicked the front door open, walking inside, gun at the ready. He turned back to the alley and entered.

Hearing the sound of a door being kicked open jerked Jo out of her comatose state. She moved her head around slowly, still feeling a little disoriented from where she had hit the table before she was kidnapped. She tried to move her hands, but she noticed they were cuffed to the bedposts. Jerking her hands back and forth quickly, violently, she attempted to break free. Her attempts, however failed. Remembering she heard the door being kicked in, she yelled to the stranger. "Hello?! Hello, is anyone out there?!" She struggled against the cuffs again.

Carefully, Dean walked through the house, looking for any sign of Jo. He walked to the stairs, looking up them before returning his attention back to the bottom floor. He walked through every square inch of the first floor, not seeing anything. As he was walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room where he had seen the stairs, he heard shouting. He looked up the stairs, lowering his gun. "Jo? Jo, is that you?" Dean started taking the stairs two at a time.

Feeling the metal dig into the tender flesh of her wrists, Jo stopped struggling against the cuffs. She threw her head back on the bed, wanting to cry when she heard no answer. She banged her head on the soft mattress, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Suddenly, she heard her name being called. At the sound of the voice, she snapped her head back up, looking at the closed door about two feet ahead of her. "Dean?" she shouted. She felt so relieved to hear his voice. "Dean, I'm upstairs! I'm cuffed to a bed! I can't get out! Help me!" Again, she began to struggle, not caring about the pain that shot through her wrists and up her arms.

Hearing her voice again, closer this time as he reached the top of the stairs, he followed it. "Yeah, Jo, I'm here. Keep talking to me so I can find you." He listened, waiting for her to speak again so he could follow her comforting voice once more.

"Oh, thank God," Jo breathed. "Dean, you have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice. My mom and I were attacked last night, and the next thing I knew I was cuffed to this bed. I don't know if--Is my mom okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Dean answered, letting Jo know he was still looking for her. He could hear her voice loud and clear coming from the last door at the end of the hallway. As he walked towards it, his cell phone rang. He answered it, seeing that Sam was the one calling. "Sammy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The back entrance is locked. I tried to pick it, but it's an old house and it's locks are weird. I'm coming back around front. I'll see you inside. Did you find any sign of her yet?"

"Yeah," Dean answered. "I found her. I'll meet you outside." He hung up, reaching the door he was headed to. He drew his leg up, slamming his foot into the door, feeling it break off its hinges from the massive force he put behind the kick. He ran inside. "Jo?"

As the door flew off its hinges, Jo closed her eyes, just in case any debris flew over to her. She heard Dean say her name, and she wasn't afraid anymore. "Dean, I'm over here."

Dean looked at her, cuffed to the bed, helpless. A feeling of rage washed over him, again thinking about how much he wanted this demon dead. He ran over to the bed, pulling his lock pick out of his pocket, not wasting any time. He knelt down by Jo's left wrist, seeing that the flesh on her wrists were raw from struggling against the cuffs. Quickly, he began to pick the lock, moving on to her right hand once her left was free.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Dean pick the locks to the cuffs. He was good, so she knew he would have her out of there in no time. She didn't care what her mother thought about him; she trusted Dean with her life. Sam, on the other hand, was a different story after what he had tried to do to her when he was possessed. She knew it wasn't him, but she was still a little nervous around him.

As soon as she was free, Jo pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed, rubbing her tender wrists, wincing against the pain. She gasped as Dean pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, pushing her hair aside slightly. Slowly, she put her arms around him, open palms resting on each of his muscular shoulder blades.

He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He pushed her lond blonde hair away from her forehead, seeing the gash where she had hit her head on the table, feeling the rage bubble inside him once again. She didnt say anything, just nodded her head 'yes'. He stood up, taking her hand in his, pulling her to her feet. "Come on. We gotta get outta here. Sam's outside waiting in the car."

As soon as Dean pulled away, Jo missed him. Missed his breath on the back of her neck, his warm body pressing against hers, his strong arms holding her fragile 5'4", 105 pound body. When he grabbed her hand, she latched onto it with a death grip, never wanting to let go. She allowed him to lead her out of the room and down the stairs.

When they reached the front door, she saw Sam leaning against the car. As they were about to walk out, the door slammed shut, locking itself. Jo grabbed ahold of Dean's arm with her free hand, letting out a small shriek as the door slammed. She let him go as he threw himself against the door, banging on it with all he had, trying to get it open, but failing miserably.

Sam smiled when he saw Dean and Jo standing in the doorway. He was so happy that she was all right, and he knew now that he hadn't lied to Ellen about being able to save her daughter. He pushed away from the car, ready to greet Jo and Dean when they came out, only they didn't. When the door slammed shut, he ran for it, pounding on it, attempting to open it. "Dean?!"

Dean continued to pound. "Sammy?! Sam, get us out of here!" He banged on the door again, harder this time.

Sam kicked at the door, knowing it wouldn't budge but trying anyway. "Dean, it's the Amore! It's locked you inside! It doesn't want you to take Jo away!" Sam beat the door with the palm of his hand. "Dean, I'm going to go kill the thing. Once it's dead, you guys should be able to come out."

"Okay. Okay, Sammy, I hear you. Hurry back!" Dean turned around, looking back at Jo, leaning against the door, breathing heavily.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Dean." Sam put his forehead against the door, not knowing where to begin to look for the demon. Suddenly, he heard someone behind him say his name. Quickly, he turned, instinctively putting his gun up, ready to shoot if there was a threat. He lowered it when he saw who the new arrival was.

"Sam, that's hardly going to do you any good," she said, staring at the barrel of the gun as he pointed it at her.

"Ruby?" Sam asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We have work to do, Sam," she answered, looking into his big, innocent, hazel eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Dean had long stopped beating on the door, knowing that it would do no good anyway. Now, he sat with is back pressed against the door, his head resting lightly on the hard wood. His eyes were closed; he was trying to get some sleep, knowing that if the demon was going to show, he would need to be rested if he wanted to win the fight. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. For a split second he thought about walking into one of the rooms and just sacking out on the bed, but he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, knowing he had to look out for Jo now.

He watched as Jo sat on the bottom stair, slouching over slightly, her blonde hair cascading over her slender legs. She had her hands folded out in front of her, twidling her thumbs slightly. The boredom had set in quick with her, and he could tell. Finally, he figured he should talk to her to keep her from getting too bored too fast.

Jo was already bored out of her mind. The worst thing was, she didn't know how long she was going to be here, in the confined space of the old abandoned mansion. Sure, Sam had gone after the demon, but it was no secret Dean was the better hunter out of the two, and he was stuck in here with her. At least she would have someone to talk to. But Dean wasn't talking. He was just sitting by the door now that he had stopped pounding on it. Suddenly, as if Dean had been reading her mind, he was walking over to her.

He pulled himself to his feet walking over to the stairs. He nudged her with his knee, gently. "Scoot over," he demanded, taking a seat beside her.

She felt a jolt go through her when Dean's knee touched her. It was as though she was hit with a small electric shock. Quickly, she pushed herself as close to the edge of the stair as she could go, and as far away from Dean as possible. She avoided eye contact with him as well, not knowing what would happen if she allowed herself to gaze into the deep pools of jade that caused her to lose her train of thought just thinking about them.

Dean rested his elbows on his bent knees, folding his hands in front of him. He didn't know what to talk about, but at the same time, figured he should talk about something. Anything. Just to make the place seem less quiet. Finally, he looked over at Jo. "So, how are you holding up?"

Jo was so focused on not touching Dean and not looking at him that she almost didn't realize that he was talking to her. She looked up at him when he spoke, careful not to look into his eyes. "Oh, I'm okay."

Dean smiled, knowing that she was just trying to be brave. He could tell she was scared. He looked down at her once again, seeing the raw flesh on her wrists. He reached his hand towards her, holding it out to her. "Do you mind if I take a look at those wounds?" He waited for her to put her hand in his.

Jo looked at Dean's open hand, knowing that he was expecting her to place hers in his palm. Was he really doing this to her? Couldn't he see how hard she was trying to stay away from him? To avoid any contact of any sort? She shook her head. "Oh, it's fine. They're fine. There's no need to look at them," she lied. They were burning like crazy, the air making the burn even worse.

Dean was surprised that she wouldn't let him see her wrists. He had been in her situation before, and he knew from experience that when the skin was that raw, there was no way they weren't burning like a sonuvabitch. He shrugged, moving his hand so he could just take her hand in his. He didn't know what her problem was, but he wasn't going to let her suffer.

Jo jumped slightly when Dean just grabbed her hand, looking at her wrists, but she didn't pull away. God, why didn't she pull away. This could only make things worse. Her hand twitched in his as her entire body began to tense.

"They're okay, huh?" Dean asked, gently turning his hand so he could see every angle of Jo's wrists. "They don't, uh, burn or anything?" He looked at her, wondering if she was going to lie again.

"Well, I guess they do a little bit." A lot. "But I can handle it." She wished Dean would just let her go and walk back over to the door again. Suddenly, she felt cool air blowing over her wrists, making them tingle, causing some of the burning feeling to subside. She wanted to protest, but she just couldn't manage to speak. She then rested her head on the banister, allowing Dean to tend to her wrists.

He continued to blow cold air all over her wrists, hoping the pain would go away. He stopped for a minute, looking at her. "Does that feel better?" She shook her head 'yes', so he continued to blow the air on her. "Why did you do this to yourself, anyway. I mean, once you realized you couldn't get out, why didn't you stop?"

Jo looked at him. "I don't know. I wanted out. I was..." she trailed off, not wanting to admit to Dean that she was scared. "I just wanted to get out of here."

"You were what?" Dean asked, becoming curious. When Jo didn't answer, he let go of her wrist and pushed his body closer to hers, nudging her shoulder with his. "Come on. You can tell me anything, you know that." He flashed her one of his trademark smiles; guaranteed to make any girl tell him anything he wanted to hear.

Jo looked at his face, seeing the smile that she loved so much flash over his features. She looked down at the ground. "I was just so..." she trailed off again.

"Scared?" Dean asked, looking at the top of her head. He didn't need her to answer him to know that he was right. He wrapped his arm around her protectively, pulling her slowly tensing body closer to him. He put his free hand around the front of her body, holding her elbow, pulling her even closer so that she was resting on his chest. Then, he spoke into the top of her head. "Hey, you don't have to be scared anymore, Jo. I'm here, now. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Jo couldn't help but tense when Dean wrapped his arms around her. It was so sudden. She had never seen Dean express his feelings this way before. She listened to his words, allowing her body to slowly relax as he pulled her into his chest. When he finished speaking, she looked up at him, finally allowing her eyes to meet with his. "I know that," she answered, letting Dean know that she trusted him. She put her head back down, afraid of what might happen if she looked into his eyes too long. She nuzzled against his chest, just enjoying the feel of his body against hers. For the second time that night, she wasn't scared anymore.

Sam looked at Ruby, shocked that she would even suggest they go back to training. He looked to the sky, then back at her. "No," he scoffed. "I told you I'm done with that, Ruby." He pushed past her, despertetly trying not to touch her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a demon to kill so I can save my brother." He began walking to the car, opening the door, throwing his gun into the passenger seat.

Ruby didn't understand why Sam was being so difficult. She turned after him, following him to the car. "And how do you plan on doing that, Sam? It's the Amore, am I right?" When Sam looked back at her and shook his head 'yes', she repeated the gesture. "And if you would have researched a little more, then you would know right now that the Amore is immune to all weapons known to man and God. So, again, I ask, how are you planning on killing this thing, Sam?"

Sam hated it when Ruby did this, but she was right. He had researched the thing, and he had read that, but he was sure he and Dean could find a way to kill it. He turned his head towards Ruby, getting cocky. "Everything dies, Ruby. That's what the internet said about the Shtriga that Dean and I faced, but we found a way to kill the thing. And we'll find a way to kill this thing. Apparently, it had a mate, back in the 1700s, and the mate was killed, which means this one can be killed, too."

Ruby loved dropping Sam down a few pegs once he got cocky. "Yeah, right. Well, you see that thing was killed by a dagger that was forged by a powerful sorceror back in the 1600s." Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Ruby stopped him. "Unfortunately, the dagger broke when the last Amore was killed. Now, there are no weapons on the Earth that can stop this thing. Well, except you and that powerful mind of yours, Sam."

Sam looked into the car as he leaned against it, the drivers side door hanging open as he leaned into the opening, his hands on the roof. If he wanted to save Dean and Jo, he was going to have to use his powers again, no matter how much Dean hated it. Finally, he looked at Ruby and shook his head. "Get in. You teach, I'll drive." Sam pulled himself into the car, grabbing his gun and throwing it into the back seat so Ruby could sit on the passenger seat. Once Ruby was in the car, he sped out of the lot and in the direction of their usual training spot.

Dean was getting tired. There was nothing to do now; Jo had long fallen asleep in his arms. He was beginning to get stiff, but he knew if he moved, he would wake Jo. She needed the sleep after what she had been through. Without even noticing it, he began stroking her arm gently, letting her know he was still there while she was sleeping. Why did the demon have to take her? She wasn't even that involved with the demon world anymore. Ellen had made sure of that, not wanting her to get hurt like her husband had. For a while, there had beem tension between him and Jo because his father had played a part in her father's death. They were fine, now, though, and for that he was grateful. His words that he promised to Ellen ran through his head as he looked at the door blocking them from leaving. Would he be able to do this? Save Jo? It rested in Sam's hands now; to save them both, really. He didn't mind that much, though, knowing Sam could handle himself and get his big brother out of this mess.

Finally, Dean couldn't take the stiff feeling anymore. Moving his right arm from her elbow, he gently placed it against the back of her knees, locking his left arm in position so Jo wouldn't fall backwards as he picked her up off the stairs. He remembered seeing a bedroom on the first floor when he was searching for her, so he carried her to that room. Gently, trying with everything he had not to wake her up, he placed her on the bed. He pushed her hair out of her face, figuring it had to be annoying breathing in hair as she slept. He found a chair sitting in the corner of the room beside the door, and he took a seat, watching Jo as she slept.

About an hour after he put her to bed, she woke up. Dean pushed himself forward, resting his elbows on his knees so he could see Jo better in the dark, ready to get her anything she might need to make her feel more comfortable. "How was your nap?" he teased, smiling a little at his own joke.

Jo awoke, feeling the pressure of a bed underneath her. Had everything been a dream? Was she home in her own bed, safe, warm. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking around the room. She heard Dean's voice, and she knew everything hadn't been a dream. He was smiling again. Why was he always smiling? She felt her heart skip a beat as he looked at her. God, he was so hot. She had been crushing on him since he first walked into the pub two years ago. She could never tell him, though. She knew he didn't feel the same way about her; Sam had made sure she knew that when he was possessed. She didn't even bother answering his question, just repositioning herself on the bed so she was laying on her stomach, facing Dean, holding her head in her hands.

His smile faded as he noticed Jo was acting strange. He scooted forward so he was barely on the chair, looking intently into Jo's eyes although she wasn't looking at him. "Jo, what's the matter?" He searched her face for any signs of what she was feeling, but she was just blank.

"We're never getting out of here, are we, Dean?" Finally, she looked into his eyes, brown clashing with green as she felt her heart drop.

"Hey, hey," he said, moving off the chair and kneeling on the floor in front of her, putting his hands on the bed beside her elbows," don't think like that, okay? We've only been here a couple of hours. Sam went to hunt the thing down. He'll have us out of here in no time." Dean attempted to smile at her to let her know he believed what he was saying, so she should, too. As he looked into her eyes, he noticed that all hope had been stripped away from them.

Jo chuckled. She didn't have as much confidence in Sam as Dean had. Then again, Sam had tried to chop her up like a Christmas turkey a couple of years ago. She just didn't think Sam could handle this one alone, and she had already made peace with the idea that she was going to die. She looked at the ground again, wrapping her arms around herself as she repositioned herself so she was laying back on the bed, her head resting on the fluffy pillow just inches from the headboard. As she held her body in her arms, she felt like she was going to cry.

Dean pushed his hands off the bed, helping to propell his body backwards to the chair he was sitting in earlier. "Yeah, you should get some sleep," he said. "You look exhausted." He turned to walk back to the chair, planning on sleeping in it through the rest of the night, hoping Sam would come to the rescue early the next morning. Before he sat down, he looked back at Jo. "Hey, do you, uh, want anything before you fall asleep? I think there might be food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

As Dean spoke, Jo felt him push off the bed, knowing he was going back to his chair. She wanted him to stay with her; stay on the bed. She wanted to feel his body pressed close to hers again. Did she want anything before she fell asleep? Yeah; she wanted to kiss Dean's soft, pink lips until they were swollen and red. She wanted Dean to act out every dream she had ever had about him. She wanted his strong, muscular arms wrapped around her petite frame, holding her like there was no tomorrow. But she could never tell him any of those things. Instead, she just shook her head 'no', watching Dean take his seat. Finally, she closed her eyes, not really sleeping, but not caring to have another conversation.

They had been completely silent for at least an hour. Dean looked over at Jo, figuring she was asleep. His stomach growled, and he put his hand on his abdomen to stifle the noise. He hadn't eaten all day, and God was he hungry. He and Sam had been driving all night looking for Jo which meant no breakfast, and then he and Jo got locked inside the house meaning no lunch and no dinner. Now, he was paying for that. Suddenly, he remembered that he grabbed a couple candy bars from a gas station where they stopped and thrown them in his pocket for later. Quickly, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out his chocolate. Faster than he thought possible, he peeled the packaging away and shoved the candy into his mouth. He sighed after completing the second one, feeling accomplished and a little more full than earlier.

Suddenly, there was a sound outside the room. Jo's eyes shot open and she pulled herself to a sitting position, letting her eyes tick towards Dean. Seeing his body tense, each muscle in his body moving as he lifted his gun to a position of attack. She was about to speak when Dean shushed her.

Dean quickly pulled his gun up into position, wondering what the noise was. When he noticed Jo was about to speak, he pressed his index finger to his lips, letting her know he wanted her to be quiet. He stood up, whispering for Jo to stay in the room, slowly walking out of the room, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything unusual. Suddenly, he heard a noise by the window. He turned to look at it, noticing it was just a cat. He lowered his gun and let out a soft chuckle. He heard a voice behind him, and he raised his gun again, turning to see what was behind him.

Jo had walked out of the room, not wanting to be alone. "What was it," she asked Dean when she saw him lower his gun. Quickly, she put her hands up in the air when he turned his attention towards her, gun at the ready. "Whoa! Dean, it's just me."

Dean lowered his gun when he realized it was Jo that had been talking to him. "Dammit, Jo!" he yelled. "I thought I told you to stay in the room. I almost shot you."

"I didn't want to stay in there. And besides, it's just rock salt. It's not like you would have killed me if you shot." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it would have hurt like a sonuvabitch." Dean smiled when she rolled her eyes. She was so cute when she was annoyed. He walked over to Jo, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's get some sleep before sun up." He walked her into the room and to the bed. He turned to walk back to his chair once Jo was on the bed, knowing he would pay for this in the morning when suddenly, Jo's hand snapped out and grabbed his. He looked down at her hand wrapped tightly around his.

Jo couldn't stop her hand from shooting out and grabbing Dean's, her fingers wrapping around his calloused palm. When he looked at her, she knew she had to explain herself. She looked into his eyes, practically begging him to stay. "Stay here...with me. Please?" she begged. "Just wrap your arms around me and hold me while I sleep." She looked to the ground, then back into his eyes. "I...I just want to feel safe again." She shrugged a shoulder. "At least for a little while."

Dean heard the despiration in her voice as she asked him to stay; saw her eyes begging. How could he deny her what she wanted when he felt about her the way he did? He couldn't. He nodded, turning to face her again, his hand slipping out of her loosened grasp. He waited for her to scoot over, then took his spot on the bed. He lay down, his head resting on the pillow pressed tightly against the head board. He threw his arm around her shoulder, waiting for her to nuzzle up against his chest before he wrapped his arm around her waist. His breath caught in his throat when she snuggled closer, her head fully on his chest. She was so close he could breathe in her sweet scent. Finally, he allowed his body to relax after she put her hand on the right side of his chest, her hand rested on the material over his chest. His nipple hardened as her palm pressed down against it.

Jo allowed all of the tension to leave her body as Dean wrapped his arm around her. All of her doubts to just melt. As long as Dean was there with her, there was hope she was going to be okay. She made sure she pressed her body so close to his there was absolutely no space between them. When he wrapped his other arm around her, she scooted closer, moving her head so it rested completely on his left pectoral muscle. She felt a rush go through her body as she felt his nipple harden against her touch. He smelled like leather, salt, soap and chocolate; normally what would sound like a gross combination, but smelling it on Dean, she loved it. Slowly, she closed her eyes, falling asleep shortly after in the comfort of Dean's arms.

Sam stared at the demon in front of him, knowing what he had to do. He had never done anything like this before, actually killing a real demon with his mind, but Ruby said he could do it if he tried. Since she was right about him being able to exercise demons with his mind, he figured she knew what she was talking about by now. Slowly, he reached his hand out in front of him, trying to steady it even as it shook slightly. He concentrated, listening only to the sound of Ruby's voice.

Ruby watched as Sam raised a shaky hand towards the demon. "Steady," Ruby instructed. "Good. Just relax, Sam. Concentrate. Let your abilities flow. You can do this, Sam. I know you can." She smiled as she watched Sam struggle to kill the demon. He had been making such progress in their training before Dean came back. Now, Sam was reluctant to try anything new, worried Dean would catch him and get upset. Seeing how badly Sam was struggling, Ruby knew he wasn't going to be able to kill the demon tonight. Without another word, she walked over to the demon and smashed it's head with a pipe. She made sure she didn't kill it, however, saving it for Sam to kill once she was finished helping him get stronger.

Sam was grateful when he saw Ruby knock the demon out cold. He knew he wasn't going to kill it after about ten minutes of trying, and he was starting to get a little bit of a headache. He relaxed, allowing his hand to fall back down to rest at his side. He hung his head a little. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just can't do it."

Ruby walked over to Sam. "Don't apologize, Sam," she ordered. "You're just out of practice. You'll get there. Trust me."

"Yeah, but Dean and Jo are trapped inside that house, and he's looking to me for help," Sam protested. "That Amore won't stay away forever, and then it'll kill Jo and Dean and I'll be right back where I started when he went to Hell." Sam couldn't bear the thought of losing his brother again. Something had happened to him when he lost Dean. He became harder, darker. He was a better person when he was with Dean and he knew it. There was no way he was going to let Dean die when he had the power to stop it.

Ruby stepped closer to Sam. "Well," she cooed. "I could make the process go faster, if you'll let me." She looked into Sam's eyes, cupping his chin in her hand. She wasn't going to let Sam struggle like this. She knew what he needed, and deep down, she knew he did, too. Whether or not he was going to allow her to give him what he needed, though was a completely different story.

Sam looked into Ruby's eyes as she cupped his chin in her hand. He knew she was right. If he wanted to save Dean and Jo, he was going to need a little help killing the demons with his mind. Finally, he shook his head, closing his eyes to hide the shame that was forming behind them. As he kept his eyes closed, he felt Ruby press her body closer to his, leaving almost no space between them. He pushed aside his feelings, becoming an emotionless form, not caring what he had to do to get what he needed to save his brother. He reached around her body, holding her tight against his muscualr form.

Ruby pressed her forehead against Sam's waiting for the moment she thought was right for her to swoop in and taste him. As he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight, she gasped, feeling his muscles tense. Finally, she ducked her head, devouring Sam's lips. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, sliding across Sam's teeth, waiting for him to open his mouth and let her in. When he didn't she pulled away, instead kissing a line down his jaw and onto his neck. She slid her tongue over Sam's pulse point, liking the way his pulse sped up with each new lick.

Sam moaned to himself as Ruby licked his neck. He loved it when she worked that particular spot, and she knew it. He threw his hands up to her face, gently pulling her towards him until their mouths met. Without hesitation, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, stroking hers before he tangled them together, sucking slightly. Quickly, he pushed his body closer to hers, causing them to move backwards until Ruby hit the wall, hard. Sam broke the kiss as Ruby's body made contact with the plastered board, groaning as she gasped from the impact. As Sam groaned, he pulled Ruby's wrists above her head, pinning them there with one of his massive hands. Their eyes met for a brief moment, Ruby's eyes completely black, unable to hide the demon inside of her.

Ruby closed her inky black eyes, fighting the demon inside her. With ease, she slid her wrists out from under Sam's hands, pushing him back to the bed on the other side of the room. She lowered him to a half-seated, half-laying postion, reaching over to the night stand, picking up the knife that lay there. She straddled Sam, pulling the knife across the tender flesh of her forearm, gasping as it cut through.

Once Ruby had cut her arm, Sam reached up and took it in his hands, placing his mouth to the open wound and drinking deep. Dean would kill him if he knew what he was doing right now. However, this was necessary. He needed to be at his best, and it had been weeks since he had drank Ruby's blood. He knew that when he was done here, he would be able to kill the demon without even thinking.

As Sam drank from her, Ruby stroked his shaggy hair. "That's it, Sammy," she coaxed. "Take as much as you need." She loved the feel of Sam's tongue pressing against her skin as he drank her blood. To her, it was the best feeling in the world. She gasped as he continued drinking, throwing her head back in pleasure, moaning.

Moving one of his hands from Ruby's forearm, her reached around her waist, using his strength to pick her up and flip her around so she was laying flat on the bed. He planted his open hand firmly beside her, holding himself up, still drinking. Finally, he pulled away, lapping the stray lines streaming down her arm. "Okay," he breathed. "I'm ready." Luckily the demon had woken while he was drinking, and it was ready too. Sam reached his arm out in front of him, concentrating on killing the demon. As he concentrated harder, the demon began to choke and groan until it finally died. Sam smiled at his success, very proud of himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The sun shone on Dean's face, and he threw his arm up over his eyes, blocking it out. It was much too early to wake up. He felt the weight of a body over him, and he thought to himself that he had a good night last night. He didn't remember anything about it, though, figuring he was too drunk at the time. Slowly, he shifted his body, now laying on his side, the girl still in his arms. Without opening his eyes, he planted his lips on the girl, kissing softly until he found her lips. "Mmm..." he moaned as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, sliding it over her teeth, begging for entrance.

Jo awoke to the feel of lips on her forehead. She opened one eye, noticing that Dean was kissing her. She didn't move; didn't want to, allowing Dean to kiss her softly until he reached her lips. She didn't let him push his tongue into her mouth past her teeth, too curious as to what he was doing. As he continued trying to pull a reaction out of her, she put her hands on his chest. Planting both of her hands firmly on his pectorals, Jo pushed Dean away from her. "Dean, what are you doing?" she asked, knowing he must have been still sleeping. He would never kiss her for real.

Dean didn't allow the girl to push him too far away. He listened to what she was asking, but he didn't bother with an answer. Again, he shifted, wrapping both arms around the petite form next to him. He attempted to kiss her lips again, but she must have shifted and his lips connected with her cheek. "Mmm, want you," he moaned, hoping she would let him kiss her soft lips again.

Jo looked at Dean, a confused look spread all over her features. She liked feeling his arms around her, and if she thought for one second Dean knew what he was doing and who he was doing it with, she would have welcomed his gestures. But this was a lie. She reached up to his face and held his jaw in her hand, hard. "Dean, wake up," she ordered, regretting her decision as soon as she made her move.

Pain shot through Dean's jaw as he was grabbed. "Ow," he whined, opening his eyes, only to stare straight at Jo. Suddenly, he realized that his arms were wrapped around her, and she must have been the one that he was kissing, all the events of the previous day rushing back to him. Acting as though he had no idea what he had just been doing, he moved his head out of her grasp, opening and cloing his mouth to numb the pain as he unwrapped his arms from her body. "Jo, what are you doing?"

Jo looked at Dean, knowing he hadn't meant to kiss her. "You were--" she stopped mid-sentence, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Nevermind." Slowly, she got up from the bed, missing the warm feeling of Dean's body already. She stretched, pretending as though Dean had never kissed her, standing on her tip-toes and throwing her arms way over her head to get the full stretch she desired. "You want breakfast?" she yelled back to him as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, please," Dean eagerly answered, realizing how hungry he was at the mention of food. He could still smell Jo all over him as he shuffled to his feet. Could still taste her lips on his. He licked his lips casually, trying to make the feeling last. He walked to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes instantly filling his nostrils, making his mouth water slightly. "Pancakes?" he asked, a little confused. "How are you making pancakes? This place is abandoned."

Jo shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. There is a lot of food here. Enough for one person to live at least a few days. Maybe the demon stocked up so I could survive."

"Why? You were strapped to the bed. You couldn't get to the kitchen."

Jo turned towards Dean, a plate full of pancakes in her hand. "Hmm, maybe he knew you were coming for me."

Dean thought about this, digging into his pancakes. "So, what, you think this was a trap?"

The thought hadn't occurred to her until just now, but it was possible. "Maybe," she said, shaking her head and sitting opposite him at the table, taking a bite of her own pancakes. She didn't want to think of this anymore. She just wanted to finish her pancakes and take a shower. Luckily, Dean wasn't much of a talker, and he stayed quiet except for the occassional moan, letting her know he was enjoying his pancakes.

As she finished up, she stood, taking her plate and laying it in the sink. Dean did the same as he finished, their hands brushing against one another lightly. Quickly, Jo threw her hands behind her back, the events of that morning clouding her memory once again. "Um...I'm going to take a shower." She turned and walked up the stairs, yelling to Dean that she wouldn't be too long.

At that moment, Dean knew Jo was embarassed by how he had acted that morning. "Damn," he whispered to himself, figuring she would want to talk to him about it later, or rather they would have to talk about it. Otherwise, things were going to be weird between them. Suddenly, Dean's cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Sam, he answered it. "Sammy?"

"Dean, I found out how to kill the demon," Sam said triumphantly.

"Really, that's great! How?"

Sam hesitated, knowing Dean wouldn't approve of the answer. "It doesn't matter. Now, I just have to track the thing. Don't worry, I'll have you two out of there in no time." Before Dean could answer, Sam hung up, throwing the phone into his lap, angry with himself for lying to Dean.

Ruby's hand shot out to grab Sam's wrist, giving it a gentle sqeeze. "You know you couldn't tell him how you were going to kill the demon, Sam," she offered. "You know how he feels about you expandng your abilities. It's the only way, Sam."

Sam couldn't look at Ruby. He was still so ashamed about what he had to do to save his brother. He hid it well, though, Ruby didn't even notice. Keeping his eyes glued to the road, he drove in the direction Ruby had pointed out, knowing the demon was there, waiting for the time it's stomach begged for its next meal.

Jo stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. She had just gotten out of the shower, so her hair was wet, pieces sticking to her cheeks and forehead. Slowly, she pushed them away. "Come on, you big baby," she coached herself. "Just tell him how you feel. What's the worst that could happen?" He could reject me. He could laugh at me. Things would be weird between us, and I don't know how long we'll be here. These thoughts answered her questions. She pushed them back, trying to be brave. She needed to know. The ignorance was killing her. A knock on the door drug her out of her conversation with herself, causing her to jump slightly.

"Jo, aren't you done yet?' Dean whined. "I was planning on taking a shower and I want some hot water, too." He leaned against the door frame, hearing Jo shuffling around inside.

As she grabbed her clothes, she yelled, "I'll be out in a minute. I just need to get dressed." She pulled her panties on, allowing her towel to drop to the floor so she could then get her bra in place. Quickly, she pulled on the pair of loose fitting jeans and black tank top she had been wearing before she showered, not having any other clothes to change into. She ran a hand through her wet hair, ruffling it a bit to make it look half decent before stepping to the door and pulling it open.

Dean felt his cock twitch as she responded that she needed to get dressed. Visions of Jo without clothes danced in his head, and he smiled at the thoughts. He was so dirty. He didn't even notice that she had opened the door.

"Dean?" she asked, seeing that he was in his own little world. Gently, she touched his arm, pulling him back to the real world. "You can shower, now."

Dean smiled at her, slowly pushing past her, careful not to touch her as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Quickly, he undressed himself and stepped into the cold water, hoping to calm himself down.

It was already dark outside, and any hope of getting out of this hell house tonight was stripped away from her as she sat in the kitchen, sipping her tea. Jo didn't know if Sam was going to pull through and get this demon in time, but Dean seemed pretty confident; probably confident enough for the both of them. All day, he had assured her Sam would be there in no time, holding the demon's head as if it were a trophey. Jo scruched her face against the imagery Dean had stirred in her brain with that thought. She had been sleeping, but she had a nightmare and had awoke. Tea always calmed her down, so she had decided to pour herself a cup, sneaking past Dean's sleeping form. He had been sacked out on the chair in the corner of the room. She wondered why he hadn't been in the bed, but didn't think too much of it.

Thunder cracked outside, causing Jo to jump slightly. She hated storms. Quickly, she finished her tea and padded through the house, back into the room they had been using as a bedroom. She stopped in front of the chair Dean was slouching in. He looked so peaceful. When he was awake, he looked so serious, like he was bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he slept, however, he looked calm, beautiful. Outside, the storm raged on, and suddenly, all the lights in the house went out.

Jo gasped in the now dark house. She looked around the room, becoming scared. She knew what was out there in the dark, which made her afraid of the dark, although she would never admit it. She bent down, touching Dean's arm and shaking him slightly. "Dean?" she whispered, hoping he would wake up nice and easy. That didn't happen. He moaned and twisted in the seat, leaving a small space of the coushin empty. When he shifted, she thought he would wake up, but he didn't, instead swallowing and continuing to sleep. Another loud crack sounded as the storm continued. Finally, Jo decided that she was small enough to fit in that small space.

Slowly, careful not to wake Dean, Jo crawled on the chair with him. She almost fit in the small space, but some of her body rested on Dean as she got comfortable. She looked up at his face, wondering if her being in the same seat with him was making him wake. It wasn't. Gently, she placed her head on Dean's shoulder, throwing her arm over his waist, snuggling up close to him. She felt safe here, curled up next to the man she loved, even if he didn't love her back. Forgetting about the storm completely, Jo closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Sam stared out the window at the house where the Amore was resting. Impatiently, he shifted, looking at Ruby. "Why can't I just go in and kill the thing now?" he asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Because Sam," she answered, "I said so. You're not ready yet."

Sam scoffed, looking back out the window. "I killed the other one, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Ruby said hotly. "Bravo, Sam. Do you want a metal?" She reached over Sam's body and touched his chin, turning his head to look at her. "You need to let my blood pump through your veins a little longer. Trust me."

Sam pulled his face away from her, looking straight ahead. "Trust me," he repeated. "That's your answer for everything."

Ruby turned so her body was straight in the seat, looking out the windshield as well. "Fine, Sam, get mad at me, I don't care." She folded her arms over her chest. "You'll thank me later."

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing she was right. But for right now, he wanted to be angry. Knowing the demon was there, in his grasp and he couldn't touch it pissed him off. How long would he have to wait? That demon wasn't going to hold off all year. He needed to get a whack at it. He would take another dose if he had to; anything to save his brother from being taken from him again. He thought back on the time Dean was in Hell. He cut himself off from everyone in his life. Everyone except Ruby. That's how all of this had started in the first place. If Dean wouldn't have died, he would have stayed away from Ruby, knowing that practicing his abilities would only make Dean angry.

After Dean died, though, Sam had been angry. Hurt. Alone. He wanted revenge against Lilith for taking his only family away from him. He knew he couldn't touch her the way he was then, though. Therefore, he turned to Ruby, allowing her to help him hone his abilities. Help him get stronger. Prepare for his next encounter with the demon bitch that ripped his brother away from him. Now, he regret that decision, but he was so deep into this life, he had to cintinue. And deep down in his soul, he liked it.

Dean stared at the sink, watching the water drip slowly out of it. He turned when he heard the soft flutter of wings behind him. "Castiel," he stated. "Here to get us out of here?"

"I come bearing a warning, Dean," Castiel informed. "Sam is in trouble." Dean straightened up, wondering what Castiel meant by that. "He is accompanied by the demon Ruby."

Dean sloughed again, letting out a sigh. "Yeah? What else is new?" he asked, saracsm dripping from his voice. "He's always with her anymore."

"You don't understand the severity of the situation."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop him from doing what he's doing, or you will. I already got the speech."

"No, Dean, it's worse now than before." Castiel took a step closer to Dean, gazing into his jade green eyes. "Sam is allowing her to infect him with her demon DNA." Dean stared at Castiel, not believing what he was hearing. "He is tumbling into oblivion and if he is not stopped, he will not be able to recieve penance. Will not want it."

Dean could not speak. He locked his jaw, it twitching in response to his anger. He looked back up at Castiel. "How do I make him stop, Cas? I told him to stop, and he didn't listen." Dean scoffed at the memory. "I told him God didn't want him to continue down this path. But, I guess he didn't care what the big Boss man said." Dean shook his head, looking at the ground. "Tell me what to do," he begged. Again, he looked at Castiel. "Help me save my brother."

"There is only one way to make him stop, Dean," Castiel answered sadly. "You must stop Ruby. And then you can only hope Sam will stop plumetting downward."

Dean felt like he wwas going to cry. He needed to save his brother. He was all he had left in this world. Dean looked to the ground, thinking. "Thanks, Cas," Dean answered, fighting his emotions. "I'll fix Sam. I'll kill that bitch and not think twice about it." A tear rolled from Dean's eye as he looked back at Castiel. "Just...don't hurt my baby brother."

Dean's eyes snapped open, anger engulfing him as he thought of Castiel's warning. He looked down at Jo, sleeping soundly, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped over his waist. As he thought about how he felt for her, the anger subsided somewhat. Slowly, he leaned his head back, allowing it to rest on the chair, looking to the ceiling. "Oh, Sammy," he whispered, closing his eyes, ashamed that Sam would do someting like this. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Jo stood over the stove, making eggs and bacon. Dean was alseep in the other room. The lights were back on now, and the strom had long been over. Jo knew Dean had to have known that she was sleeping in the chair with him last night. When she woke up this morning, he had his arms wrapped her around loosely, his head resting on hers. He shifted when she had gotten up, but he hadn't woke. He was a heavy sleeper she had noticed, which in this line of business wasn't exactly a good thing.

As breakfast continued to cook, Jo thought about Sam. How he was out there in the world trying to save them. She hadn't heard from him since he left. Did that mean something bad? She pushed all the bad thoughts about Sam dying in the field out of her head. She and Sam were still friends, even after everything that had happened between them, and she didn't want to see him dead. Plus, she knew how hurt Dean would be if something happened to Sam. She couldn't bear the thought of Dean being in pain like that.

Suddenly, she heard Dean's phone ringing. He had left it on the table the night before, and she figured he probably couldn't hear it ringing now. She looked at the caller I.D., a feeling of relief washing over her as she saw the name Sam flashing. Quickly, she answered. "Sam?"

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at the number he had dialed. "Jo? Hey, I thought I called Dean."

"Oh, you did. He's sleeping right now. Did you kill the demon, yet?"

Sam looked over at Ruby. "I'm...working on it." He could feel himself growing stronger as her blood continued to pump away in his body. "Just hang tight, it'll be dead by nightfall." He hung up, still glaring at Ruby.

"Sam? Sam?" Jo sighed and closed the phone. Still holding the phone, she walked into the room where Dean was sleeping. She threw the phone on his chest, causing him to jerk awake, grabbing the phone before it fell to the ground. "Sam called. He said sit tight and the demon will be dead by nightfall." As she walked back out to the kitchen she yelled, "Breakfast is ready."

Dean looked at his cell phone, remembering what Castiel had told him the night before while he slept. The very mention of Sam's name caused the anger to rise again. He pulled himself from the chair, arching his back, feeling it crack. It felt good. He was all crampy from sleeping in that damn chair. He looked down at the chair with hatred in his eyes. He rubbed at the back of his neck as he walked to the kitchen, taking his seat in his usual spot. Soon, Jo walked over with a plate of bacon and eggs. God, he loved her. Thanking her, he went to work on his breakfast.

Jo sat across from him, noticing he was kind of stiff. "You okay?" she asked between bites.

Dean looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just..." he shifted and his back cracked in response. "Just a little sore from sleeping in that chair."

Jo looked at Dean, then back at her plate. "You know, you could have slept on the bed. I wouldn't have minded."

Dean smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Not even after..." he trailed off, knowing she knew what he was talking about.

She shrugged her shoulder. "You were dreaming. I'm sure I've done weird things in my sleep." She took a bite of her eggs. "Nothing to get all weird about."

Dean wanted to tell Jo that he had known she was the one he was kissing. He might not have known at the time, but he had been wishing it was. He looked down at his plate, knowing he couldn't tell her about his feelings for her. They weren't that close anymore. She didn't feel that way about him. And he couldn't stand to be rejected. Instead, he admired her while she wasn't paying attention; looking forward to the nights where she would curl up in his arms and he could just breathe in her sweet scent. "Yeah, nothing to get all weird about." He chuckled to himself. He looked back up at her. "And besides, you slept in the chair with me." He smiled as her cheeks reddened. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I didn't mind."

Once she was finished with breakfast, Jo walked up the stairs, needing to shower. She had been cleaning early this morning, figuring if she was going to have to be there, she wanted the place to be at least a little cleaner. While she had been cleaning, she got dirty. Even if she didn't look dirty, she felt dirty. She shimmied out of her clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to cascade down her naked body. She stood there for a long while, not doing anything, just enjoying the feel of the heat against her skin. She threw her head back and opened her mouth, letting some of the water spill in before she spit it back out, rinsing out her mouth.

She raised her hands, placing them on the top of her head and running them through her long blonde hair. She turned, her back against the oncoming water, now, letting it soothe the aches she felt from sleeping in the chair.

Dean fidgetted with his cell phone, spinning it between his thumb and index finger. He was debating whether or not he should call Sam. He knew what he wanted to talk to him about, but he didn't know how to make it come out without it sounding accusatory. Finally, he stood up, shoving his phone in his pocket where it couldn't bother him anymore. He was still hungry, so he walked over to the cupboard. He pulled out the box of Lucky Charms that he had started to eat the night before. Not even bothering to use a bowl, he reached his hand in and pulled out a handful of the cereal. As he munched, he hoisted himself onto the counter, feeling his joints pop as he sat. Man, he was in pain. Jo had the right idea getting a shower. However, by the time she was out of there, he knew the water was going to be cold.

He stared out the kitchen window at the world he hadn't been a part of for two whole days now. He wondered what Sam was doing with Ruby at this exact moment, then shied away from the thought, remembering the details Sam had gotten into about their "intimate moments." He scrunched his face at the thought of his brother getting his groove on with a demon. How dare she corrupt his Sammy. She had pushed herself on him while he was vulnerable. While he was missing his big brother. Suddenly, he slammed his fist on the counter, feeling the need to kick Ruby's sorry ass.

Jo jumped as Dean hit the counter. She had just come down the stairs when he did it. "Dean?" she asked, a little shocked. "What are you doing?" When she saw his face, she knew something was wrong. She ran over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Dean looked into Jo's eyes, seeing how concerned she was about him. He put his hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Nothing. I'm fine. It's just...I want out of here."

"I know. Me, too," Jo answered, smiling at him. Slowly, she pulled her hand out from beneath his. "Do you want a beer?"

"Please," Dean huffed, needing something to take the edge off. When Jo handed him the cool bottle, he took it, downing half the bottle in one gulp.

Sam was becoming restless. His leg was shaking, causing the whole car to bounce and groan slightly. He and Ruby hadn't spoken since that little argument they had about the demon. Sam shifted, smacking the POWER button on the radio, glaring evily at Ruby when she hurriedly turned it off, giving him the same look he was giving her. "What?" he asked, knowing why she was staring at him but wanting to hear her say it. Wanting the silence to be broken.

"If you listen to that, the demon will hear you, and your element of surprise will be gone." She stared out the window again. "Geez, Sam, for a smart person, you're kind of dumb."

Sam scoffed. "You're dumb," he said, not able to think of a proper comeback. He heard a slight chuckle come from Ruby, so he figured he had broken the ice between them. "So, how long do I have to wait before I can kill this thing."

Ruby looked at him. "I don't know, Sam. That's really up to you. How are you feeling?"

"Strong," Sam answered. "I can feel your blood pumping inside me. But...I don't think it's been in there long enough yet." Sam glanced at Ruby. "I think about an hour more, and I'll be ready."

"Good," Ruby said. "I'm coming back with you when you go get your brother, Sam." She shushed Sam when he went to protest. "I don't care what you say. I'm not arguing with you about this." She looked back out the window, folding her arms over her chest again. "And besides, my car's there."

Sam rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue, knowing she would just win anyway. He leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes, just resting, allowing Ruby's blood to pump through him, making him feel stronger and more powerful. Suddenly, Sam felt the weight of a body on him. His eyes snapped open and he jerked his body away from the feeling, but it didn't go away. He was staring Ruby straight in the face. He wiggled under her as he hands shot up beneath his shirt, her palms resting on his pectorals, causing heat to run through his body as his nipples hardened against her touch. He looked down at her hands. "Ruby, what are you doing?" he breathed.

"Shhh," Ruby ordered, slipping her hands out from under his shirt. She grabbed his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, pushing until it was no longer on his body. "Just relax, Sammy." She lowered her head, locking her lips with Sam's, pushing her tongue through his lips and into the heated cavern of his mouth. Her tongue found his, twisting around it. Ruby moaned into Sam's mouth, slipping her tongue out, pulling away from him. Quickly, she grabbed the bottom of his tee, pulling it over his head, throwing it into the passenger seat where she had been moments ago. Once again, she rested her hands on his chest, squeezing his muscles slightly.

Sam closed his eyes against her touch, moaning softly. He didn't know why he was allowing her to get away with this, but he was. God, was he. He moved his head closer to hers, placing his hands on either side of her face, pulling her lips to his once more in a violent kiss. His hands tangled in her long, brown hair, holding her in place so she couldn't move away. Their moans of passion were swallowed into their kisses as the windows began to fog up.

Dean sat on the staircase, staring at the immoblie door. His palm tingled now where he had been beating on the door just minutes ago. Jo had told him it would do no good, but he didn't care. Beating on the door helped him to stay calm; he could pretend it was Ruby's sorry face. He planned on doing it again as it got later, closer to sundown. One question ran through his head, making it throb as his brain searched for an answer. Was Sammy really going to help them? Normally, the answer would have been easy; yes, of course. But now, after hearing that Sam was taking a swan dive off the deep end, Dean wasn't sure anymore.

Jo watched Dean as she stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. "Hey," she said, getting his attention. Slowly, she walked towards him on the steps. She walked up the stairs, sitting once she got the step just above where Dean sat. Gently, she nudged his shoulder with her knee, knowing he was still sore from the chair. "You look like Hell," she joked.

Dean smiled, looking back at her. "Yeah?" he asked. He looked at the door again, shaking his head slightly. "I feel like Hell." He had taken a hot shower about two hours after Jo was out, and it had helped. Well, until he left the comfort of the hot water pouring over him. Then, he went right back to hurting.

Jo nibbled on her bottom lip, wondering if she should suggest helping him. Finally, she figured she should, not liking him to be in pain. "Here," she started, scooting closer to him, "let me help you." Slowly, she placed her hands on his shoulders, before moving down his back, massaging gently. She felt his body tense as her delicate hands moved over his sore muscles. "Relax, Dean," she ordered, smiling. "This isn't going to work right unless you're completely relaxed." She continued to massage his aching muscles, digging her fingers into his tender flesh for better friction.

Dean groaned in agreement as he felt Jo's tiny fingers pushing against his aching muscles. He closed his eyes, wincing slightly when she hit a real sore spot. "Mmmm...that feels good," he breathed. It had been so long since he had gotten a real good massage. God knows he needed one. His job demanded a lot of physical activity, and he was thrown around quite a lot by evil spirits.

Jo smiled at Dean's words. She knew she was good, and she was glad she could help his aching muscles. When she would hear him wince, she would work that particular sore spot out very well, kneading with all her strength. Jo moved her hands down lower, stopping at the small of Dean's back, continuing to massage. She wondered if this was overstepping his bounds, but since he didn't say anything, she figured she was okay.

As Ruby went to work on Sam's zipper, he grabbed her wrists, locking them together with his hand, stopping her from continuing. "Stop," he ordered, throwing his head back and letting it rest on the back of the car seat. "I-I can't do this." He reached over to the passenger seat and got his shirt. He quickly tugged it over his head, pulling his jacket on shortly after. Turning his head to the side, he gazed out the window, not looking at Ruby.

"What's up your ass?" Ruby asked, crawling off Sam and back into the passenger seat.

Sam's gaze snapped to Ruby. "Nothing!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to have sex with a demon, right now. Is that okay?"

Ruby scoffed. "Wouldn't be the first time we've done it."

Sam closed his eyes, remembering when he had let his guard down and slept with Ruby. "That was a one time thing. I was...hurt and angry about Dean, and I turned to you for comfort. It won't happen again." He looked into her eyes. "Trust me." He looked back out the window, knnowing that he had hurt Ruby, but really not caring. How dare she come on to him right now. While he was trying to hunt. To save his brother.

Closing his eyes again, Sam silently wished Dean was here with him. He enjoyed going on hunts with his big brother. Watching him take down a demon, picking up on all the little things he did while killing; as though he were studying him, getting tips on how to be a better fighter. He made sure he was discreet about it, of course, but he did it. After all, Dean had been doing this longer than Sam had been, and Dean was the big brother. It was his job to take care of Sam. To teach him the ropes. Sam smiled at the memories that were flooding through his mind.

The sun was getting lower in the sky as Sam waited for the right moment to attack the Amore. It was almost dark, letting him know he should make his move soon. Suddenly, Sam's cell phone rang, causing him to jump as he was pulled from his memories. "Hello?" he answered.

"Sam? It's Ellen. Have you found Jo yet?"

Sam straightened up in the seat. "Ellen, yeah, we found her. She and Dean got trapped inside a building, but I'm going to kill the demon as soon as I find it so they'll be out of there in no time."

"Oh, thank God! Thank you so much, Sam!"

"You're welcome. You know, if you want to talk to her, Dean has his phone with him."

"Great. Bye, Sam."

Sam flipped his phone closed, once again staring at the demon as it lounged in the abandoned building in front of him. It felt good to be thanked by Ellen. She hadn't been too happy with him when she found out about what he did to Jo when he was possessed. Now, he figured they could go back to normal, and everything would be okay again. He looked over at Ruby, thinking to himself that once this was over, he was done with her. For real this time. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Jo looked out the kitchen window, seeing that the sun was almost on the horizon. Sam would be killing the demon soon. She walked over to the table and sat opposite Dean who was just staring blankly ahead. She wondered what he was thinking about, but she didn't ask. "So, Sam is going to be killing the demon soon," she said, smiling. "Dean?"

Dean blinked his eyes as he heard his name, looking at Jo whom he noticed had taken a seat. "Huh? Yeah, I know." He hadn't really been listening to her, but he figured that was as good an answer as any.

"So, we should be able to get out of here soon." Jo smiled again, eager to see her mother.

Dean scoffed. He wasn't sure if he could trust Sam to do this anymore. He looked down at the table, not really looking at anything in particular, just staring.

Jo noticed that something about Dean was off. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to him, kneeling down beside him. She placed her hand on his bicep, looking at the side of his face, waiting for him to look at her. He did. "What's wrong, Dean?" she asked, concern clear on her face. She looked into the deep pools of green that made her melt, begging for him to talk to her.

Dean reached down, placing an open palm on Jo's cheek. "Jo..." he started, not breaking their eye contact. "I-I don't..." he trailed off mid-sentence, not knowing how to express his feelings with the right words. He figured he was probably going to die in here, so what did he have to lose with Jo? Nothing. As fast as he could, he dropped to his knees beside her, dipping his head so their lips connected. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Jo gasped, surprised as Dean slid his tongue into her mouth. He was wide awake, and he had said her name; he knew exactly what he was doing. Figuring this is what Dean wanted, Jo wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing his short, spikey hair in her fists. Her moans were captured by their kiss as it began to get deeper and more passionate. She pulled away, suddenly needing oxygen. "Mmmm...Dean," she gasped as he traced a line down her throat with his tongue, stopping at her collarbone. Finally, they kissed again, their tongues dancing for control over one another. Again, she pulled away, reaching for the bottom of the black tank top that he wore. "Off," she ordered, tugging at it.

Dean leaned back, grabbing the bottom of his tank and lifting it over his head. He tried to lean back towards her, wanting to taste her again, but she pressed her hand against his chest, keeping him in place. With her free hand, she worked the button on his pants, unzipping them once she had the button open. Feeling the need to have his soft, full lips on her again, she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him against her, leaving no space between them, their lips crashing onto one another.

With one hand cupped behind her neck, holding her hair in his fist, Dean used the skilled fingers of his free hand to unbutton Jo's blouse, pushing it off her petite body to reveal her beige bra. He ran his hands up her hips, planting them just above her waist, hoisting her onto his lap. Jo pulled away from Dean's eager lips and seeking tongue, kissing his cheek and then his neck. She pulled back to look into his lust-filled eyes, and she guessed hers held the same look. She shook her head as she thrusted against Dean's arousal, moaning each time she got the friction she desired. "Bed," she moaned. "Now."

Picking her up and hoisting himself to his feet, Dean walked to the bedroom, kissing Jo over and over. They kicked off their remaining clothes as they tumbled onto the bed in a tangled heap of pure passion and love.

Sam climbed out of the car, already beginning to concentrate. This demon was strong and it was going to take all he had in him to kill it. He kicked the door open, just as the demon was about to leave. He raised his hand, causing the demon to be trapped against the wall. While he held the demon in place, defenseless, he concentrated all of his energy on killing the thing. He began to get a headache as the demon fought against his attempts to kill it.

As the demon thrashed, screeching, Sam turned his hand so it was in a vertical postition, slowly curling his fingers as though he were choking the life out of the demon. When Sam's hand was balled completely into a fist, the Amore stopped thrashing and screeching. It lay limp, the only thing holding it up was the force Sam had used to pin it to the wall. He dropped his hand, rubbing his temples to ease the pain that was there. Slowly, he walked over to the Amore's lifeless body, gazing down at it as it leaked black ooze.

Once he was sure the thing was dead, Sam struck a match, lighting up the place. He walked out the door as the building was completely engulfed in flames, walking over to the car to stand next to Ruby. She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "You did it. I'm proud of you, Sam." She looked down at the ground, kicking her foot, watching as the dirt she kicked fell onto her boot. "So, when we get back on our regular schedule, this should--"

"No," Sam cut her off. She looked up at him, confused. "We're not doing this anymore, Ruby." He turned to face her, towering over her due to his height. "I only agreed to this because my brother and my friend were in trouble. I will never, drink your blood again. Ever." Sam turned on his heel, walking to the driver's side door and climbing in the car, starting the engine.

"We'll see about that," Ruby said to herself as she walked aroound the car to get into the passenger seat. Once she was inside the car and the door was closed, Sam sped out of the lot in the direction of the abandoned building Dean and Jo were trapped in.

Dean was awakened by the faint sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached down to the floor, feeling around for his pants. When he found them, he searched through his pockets until he found the device. "Hello?" he mumbled, still a little sleepy.

"Dean, it's Ellen."

"Ellen." Dean straightened up in the bed, suddenly feeling self conscious as he lay there naked with her daughter just inches away from him, also with no clothes. "What's up?"

"Is Jo there? Is she safe? I want to talk to her."

"Hang on." Dean leaned over slightly and shook Jo. "Jo, you're mom's on the phone." He handed the phone to her, laying back down, closing his eyes.

"Mom?" Jo asked, suddenly missing her more than had before.

"Oh, honey! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She looked out the window, noticing it was dark. "Sam should have killed the demon by now, so I should be coming home soon."

"I can't wait to see you, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom. Bye." She hung up the phone, holding it in her hand just a moment longer before slipping it back into Dean's hand. She lay back down, allowing her head to rest on his arm. She looked up at Dean, wondering what this meant for them, now. Finally, she got up, pulling her clothes back on and walking into the kitchen.

Dean looked over at Jo as she walked out of the room. She was so confident that they were getting out of here. She didn't know what he did about Sam. Following suit, he also go dressed, making sure he pulled his over-shirt on after his tank top. He didn't want to forget that in this dump. Suddenly, his phone rang again. He looked at the caller I.D., seeing it was Sam. Angrily, he flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Dean, I killed the demon. You should be able to get out of the house, now," Sam exclaimed, very proud of himself.

"That's great, Sam." Dean looked into the kitchen, making sure Jo couldn't hear the conversation. "Is she with you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know who I'm talking about. Is she?"

"Dean, I-I don't--"

"Ruby! Is she there?"

Sam gave a side-long glance to the passenger seat. "Yeah."

"Ah, Sammy." Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "What are you doing with her?"

"She helped me, Dean. I couldn't have saved you without her."

"Yeah, helped you to a big old glass full of demon DNA! Sam, how could you?! You promised me you would stop!"

"Dean, I did what I had to! To save you and Jo."

"Stop, Sam. Just stop. I can't even talk to you right now. I'll deal with you later." He snapped his phone shut. "Damn it!" he screamed. He had hoped Castiel was lying to him about Sam drinking Ruby's blood. With all of his strenth, he threw his phone at the wall, watching it shatter as it connected, falling to the ground in a hundred pieces. He stood in that postion for a while, trying to calm his breathing and get it back under control.

Jo jumped when she heard the sound of Dean scream, and then what sounded like a phone smashing. She turned and walked to the living room, seeing Dean standing in the doorway, trying to control his anger. She didn't say anything, worried if she tried to get him to talk about it, she would only make him more mad. Instead, she walked over to him, stopping in front of him, just looking into his angry eyes.

Dean looked down at Jo, the sight of her making it easier to calm down. "Sam killed the demon," he said. "We can leave, now."

Jo shook her head. "Okay." She walked over to the door and opened it, allowing the cool night air to blow past her. It felt good. She breathed in, taking in all the scents of the outside world she had missed so much these past few days. Suddenly, she saw headlights. She turned to look at Dean again, her mood happier. "Sam's here." As the headlights came closer, she ran outside, stopping inches away from the now parked car.

Sam climbed out of the driver's seat only to be greeted by Jo. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "Thank you, so much, Sam."

Sam wrapped his arms around Jo as well. "You're welcome."

As Sam hugged Jo, he was so happy she was finally warming up to him again that he didn't even realize Dean had walked out of the house and grabbed Ruby's elbow, pulling her to the back of the car. He pushed her arm out of his grasp, opening his trunk and rummaging through his duffel bag. "What did you do to make him take your blood?" he asked, still angry.

Ruby smiled, then chuckled. "Dean, I didn't have to do anything. He took it willingly." She smiled at Dean's disgusted expression. "Oh, when he slammed me against that wall, I could feel the hunger he had for me running through him." She walked closer to Dean, pushing her body against his back, her mouth so close to his ear that she could bite it. "And when he drank my blood...God, what a rush."

Finally finding what he was searching for, Dean turned his body, thrusting his weapon into Ruby's abdomen. "Go to Hell..." he spat, twisting the knife. "Bitch."

Ruby grunted in pain as Dean shoved the knife into her stomach. She looked down at the blade, seeing that it was the knife she had given them about a year ago. The only thing other than the colt that could kill demons. She felt herself slipping away, not able to hold on to this plane any longer, Hell beckoning for her to come back. As she was pulled back to her fiery grave, the body she had been inahbiting dropped to the ground in a dead heap.

Sam stared at Dean as he watched Ruby's dead body fall to the ground. He knew Dean was pissed then. Really pissed. He dreaded being alone with him in the car as they sped in the direction of Jo's pub. He knew the time was going to come soon. Much sooner than he would have liked with the way Dean was driving. He closed his eyes as they pulled into the pub's parking lot, just wanting to disappear. Dean and Jo were the first to get out of the car, Sam trailing behind, waiting for his punishment.

Once all the hugging subsided, and the "thank you"s were said and done, Jo pulled Dean over to an empty corner in the pub. She sat down, looking up at him. "So, what happens now?" she asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

Dean didn't want to have to make it be this way, but he knew it was what needed to be done. "Now, Sammy and I have to leave. There's more cases and...Supernatural things to be hunted. And, this thing with Lucifer now..." he hung his head. "There's just no way we can..." he trailed off, not wanting to have to finish.

Jo reached up and touched Dean's scruffy cheek. "I understand," she said, her throat burning as she held back her tears. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam hang up his phone, casually walking closer to the two of them. That was the sign that let her know Sam had gotten a hit on their next hunt. Slowly, she stood up. Standing on her tip-toes, Jo planted a soft kiss on Dean's lips. "Don't be a stranger. When this thing is over...come back and visit." Jo smiled at him before she walked over to Sam, hugging him and thanking him again for everything he had done for her the past few days.

Finally, Sam and Dean were out the door, walking to the car, silent. Dean opened his car door, stopping and looking at Sam. "Sam..." he started, waiting for Sam to look at him. He pointed his finger in his direction, finishing what he had started saying. "If I ever hear that you're sucking blood from a demon again, I'll slap you so hard you'll feel it for weeks."

Sam looked down at the ground. "I know, Dean. I'm sorry. I just, didn't know what else to do."

Dean could tell his brother felt bad. Sam knew what he did was wrong. And now that Ruby was dead and back in Hell where she belonged, Dean didn't have to worry about Sam drinking her blood anymore. Therefore, he didn't spend much time on the subject, fearing it would turn into a chick flick moment where Sam would lay his head gently on Dean's shoulder and cry until Dean told him everything would be okay. "Oh, and by the way, you owe me a new cell phone," Dean stated matter of factly.

"What? Why?" Sam whined.

"Because you made me mad so I threw my old one at a wall and it broke. Ergo, you owe me a new one. I want one of those new Envy 3's." Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam. "Those are cool."

Sam scoffed. "Whatever, jerk."

Dean looked at Sam. "Bitch," he said before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

Sam laughed, climbing into the car and taking his seat beside Dean. He was glad the ice had been broken before they got on the road. Otherwise, this would have been a long trip.

"All right, Sammy, where to?" Dean asked as he sped away from the pub.

Sam began to tell him all about the phone call he had received while they were at the pub, preparing Dean for the next hunt.

THE END! 


End file.
